Monsoon Galaxy
Monsoon Galaxy 'is a fanmade idol duo based on the Splatoon games. They were created by SpaceWaterfall . The two idols announce Splatfests and host the news and weather forecast in the Cephaloburg Television Station located in the old town of Cephaloburg City. The idol duo is comprised of the octoling Stella and the inkling Loreley. Appearance Stella Stella is a 19 year old, 1,68m (5'6") tall mimic octopus octoling based on the octopus species Thaumoctopus mimicus . Her main ink colour is red, but her tentacles are mostly yellow with red stripes on them. She has two tentacles bound in a ponytail with a big red ribbon behind her head and the other two are hanging one on each side of her head between eyes and ears kinda were sideburns would be by men. Her forehead and partially her eyes are covered by three tentacle like "Bangs". She has a light skin tone and her cheeks have a light red blush to them. Her eyelashes are as the ones of other octolings and her irises are a reddish hot pink with very dark red, almost black horizontal pupils. Her teeth are like other octolings for the exception that the protruding"tooth" in the upper row is bigger. She has often a cheeky grin when in a good mood. As a self-proclaimed rocker she usually wears a red and black punk stripped shirt with exposed belly and a red punk rock skirt with a blue and green tartan pattern and a black leather belt. She has black leather punk rock boots and knee-high red and black stripped socks. Her electrical guitar Fallen Orion is almost always strapped to her back. Fallen Orion has a milky way galaxy pattern on a black backdrop all over it. Loreley Loreley is a 20 year old, 2,24m (7'4") tall colossal squid inkling based on the squid species Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni . As such she is one of the tallest inklings known and the tallest idol yet. Her main ink colour is lavender purple, but the majority of her tentacle hair is a lighter blue which fades in to lavender in the tips of her tentacles. She has the two big squid tentacles in a long braid pony tail behind her head and has them rest on her left shoulder. Two of her smaller tentacles go down each on one side of her head, kinda like with Stella, but hers are the typical squid tentacles. The remaining two tentacles do the same behind the ear and are not as long as the other two. She is fair-skinned and her cheeks have a pinkish blush. She posses big eyelashes and her irises have and ocean teal colour with more lighter and more greenish, plus shaped slit pupils. Her teeth are similar to other inklings with the difference that the "fang" on the lower row is smaller. She has almost always a warm smile. Her most common stage outfit consists mostly of a white roman stola , but hers only goes to her knees though, and not to her feet. She has a small lavender palla slung over her right shoulder. She wears roman sandals and has a leaves wreath on her head made of land kelp. This is one of her many opera and stage outfits, but this is one of her favourites. History Cephaloburg Cephaloburg is a growing metropolis located at a place formally known as central or western europe by the ancient humans. The city is located at the sea and in a valley between two mountain ridges. Through the valley and subsequently the city runs a river, the Vandagua River, which flows into the Cephaloburg Bay, or more commonly referred to as Vandagua Bay. Many road and train bridges cross the river and even more pedestrian bridges cross it, especially in the old town, which is located at the river and is split in half by it. Ontop the highest mountain of the western mountain ridge, the Coleoberg, lies the Cephaloburg, a big, ancient, defensive structure known as a medieval castle build by the humans many thousands of years ago and also the name giver to Cephaloburg City. It is the central hub for science, economy, culture, history and, as of more recently, tourism in its immediate area. Many institutions and establishments are offered to its citizens and visitors. The city´s univerity, library, museum and many historic sites offer alot in terms of learning and studying in the fields of technology and history, natural, social and artistic sciences, but also garners alot of visitors from far and wide. With the large harbour, airport and train station the city is an important trading hub as it can bereached by several means of transportation. The metropolis makes sure to offer many free time activities to its ever-growing population. The indoor water park, the aviary, the amusement park, the many flower gardens and parks aswell as many cafés, bistros, restaurants and takeouts keep the inhabitants and tourists busy. But ''Turf Wars, an already popular sport, has gained much more attention, especially with the younger people, as of recently thanks to foreign influences from Inkopolis, another bigger metropolis. This led to the creation of new businesses and new branches in existing businesses focused on the sport and it even led to Grizzco Industries branching out into Cephaloburg. A big part of the old town was purposefully reshaped to serve as a central hub for all things Turf War and many already fairly well visited and important sites now also had arenas or functioned as arenas in their entirety for the sport in response to the drastic increase of interest. The City was now lacking only one thing: An idol duo. There were already fairly many bands and orchestra groups in Cephaloburg, who did provide songs for the sport, but non of which were really idol material, as the city´s youth yearned for something more like the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. Auditions for an idol duo were started, which didn´t yield much satisfying results at first, but after some time they found their two idols: Stella and Loreley. Before they met Stella ''Stella Beorhtródor'' 'was born as an identical twin with her sister ''Luna into a fairly average family with a decent income and grew up in the city skyline. Her early childhood was for the most part pretty normal for a loving family. She had good marks in school, but was fairly unpopular in middle and high school. She learned to play the guitar from her father, who played it more as a hobby. But she has gotten way more into music than her old man, especially rock and metal music, and she got her own electrical guitar for her 7th birthday. Even back then she dreamed of becoming a professional musician, but that wasn't her only interests. She loved watching different series of cartoons and anime and soon started cosplaying with the age of 12. After reaching 14 she could participate in turf wars and got pretty good at it very fast. As she got older she took music and cosplaying more serious aswell and with 15 got the courage to post pictures of her cosplays and videos of her rock and metal covers online. She gained quite a following over a few months. Her most successful cosplays and covers were Squid Sisters and Off the Hook cosplays and covers. Her covers brought a fresh new spin on the already popular tunes and her cosplays of Callie, Marie, Pearl and Marina are the most sophisticated and high quality cosplays she has ever done. Around the time she was 17 she grew to become Cephaloburg´s most famous internet celebrity Right after her and her sister´s 18th birthday, Luna and other octolings, seemingly unrelated to eachother, went missing. This utterly destroyed her and she wasn´t the same as before. Loreley Loreley Von Schippgraaf was born into nobility and a world, where worries about money didn´t really exist. She grew up in a very luxurious and spacious mansion located in the forests of the eastern mountain ridge. From a very young age she was thought the formalities and etiquette of the rich and noble. High class private teachers were hired to home school her in these, but she also received basic education and lessons in other languages, fencing, dancing, singing and playing the piano. She also received lessons in sailing, navigation and business administration since her family owns a big shipping company and a large portion of the harbour for generations now. and when she wasn´t studying, she had to attend the many parties her family visited or held. This left her with little free time in most of her life. At the age of 13 she joined the cities renowned Theatre and Opera Club which ran the Cities most successful opera house, the Walsing Opera House, after her parents reluctantly allowed her to after years of begging and pleading. In the club her prior accumulated skills and kind and polite nature coupled with her motivation allowed her to gain much popularity in the club allowing her to perform in roles suitable for children soon after joining. She quickly mastered acting, dancing and singing as she played in many musicals. Theatre and opera goers soon fell in love with the young performer and quickly became a little star. With the age of 17 she started to perform solo operas only backed by the Club´s orchestra, which performed very well. So well that even people that were not into operas wanted to see her perform. She became known as the Diva of Vandagua Bay. With 18 she could no longer be home schooled and had to attend the Cephaloburg University to further her education in business studies as her parents demanded. She past the first semester with good marks, but after it she started to not attend lectures and seminars and fell behind in her studies as she didn´t see the point in continuing a life that wasn´t hers. Her parents didn´t know as she did everything she could to hide it from them. The Emergence of the Duo Loreley actually found Stella online shortly after Stella started sharing her music and pictures online. Loreley adored Stella´s work and quickly became a fan of her. She always left likes and positive comment on her posts and shared them around as much as possible. Soon both started chatting with eachother about all kinds of things, and not long after they became online friends. They started playing games online with eachother and listened music with together in voice chats. They did fight and argue with eachother sometimes and would not talk to eachother for days or weeks only to forgive echother and become even better friends than before. Only a year after they started chatting with eachother did they consider themselves best friends, without ever having met eachother in the real world or Stella having seen Loreley´s face before or Loreley having seen Stella´s real face without a cosplay. When Stella´s sister Luna went missing, she was in ruins, as she loved her twin sister vers much eventhough they had differences. Loreley couldn´t bare her best friend suffering and empathized so much with her, that she almost felt as if her own sister went missing. She decided to inorder to cheer her friend up a little to invite Stella with her parents to her next opera show. Provided with 3 opera tickets and an invitation to the opera performance from her best friend Stella and her family attended the opera show with the promise from Loreley that she would be there aswell. To the surprise of Stella, her best friend was the main performer, and as an even bigger surprise her friend was amazing to her. Her singing and her piano playing enchanted Stella and for just the duration of the performance she forgot all worries. After the performance was done, she was invited backstage to meet the star diva. In the green room of the opera house was the first time when they both meet eachother in person. At first it was a bit awkward, but that awkwardness went away fast and they started talking like old friends. The meeting ended with a warm hug with Stella expressing how thankful she is for Loreley doing this. Loreley responded by saying it is the least she could do for all the times Stella was there for her and cheered her up. She wouldn´t be her if it wasn´t for Stella. After this evening both started meeting eachother in person, in the city or at Stella´s family apartment. They went shopping, eating, playing turf wars visiting varies sites like the water park, the gardens or the amusement park together. When the were at Stella´s place they played games and music together or watched movies and anime together. And sometimes they would just talk and joke around with eachother for hours. And other times they comforted eachother when the other was feeling down or upset. They developed an unbreakable friendship. Together they dreamed of becoming an idol duo like the Squid Sisters or Off the Hook, but Loreleys parents would never allow it since they wanted her to finish her studies to one day lead their family business. When Cephaloburg City started auditions to find an idol duo, Loreley and Stella became very excited to perhaps finally become idols, but they couldn´t become idols behind Loreley´s family, they would find out anyway since the news would be broadcasted everywhere and her becoming an idol without telling them would make them never accept it for sure. She would need to ask them to even have a chance that they´ll accept it, but she was afraid that they wouldn´t allow it to her anyway and even worse that they would forbid her to see Stella ever again, as they only very reluctantly allowed her to become an opera singer and they had a low opinion of "commoners" like Stella. For months did she hesitated to do anything while Stella tried to comfort her and to motivate her. In the end she decided to confront her parents with Stella at her side. As they confronted Loreley´s parents and told them about their plans and wishes, her fears first came true, they were about to forbid her everything, but suddenly Stella spoke up and told the Von Schippgraafs that they´re horrible parents. They only want to force their daughter to be a perfect successor who is as fake as them and not what she actually wants to be, all while not caring how she feels, that this overly strict, superficial, condescending and fake enviroment and their constant disapproval and disregard for Loreleys feelings and personality drove her into depression and even rather self harming behaviours. This shocked them. They never expected their daughter to suffer this much over all these years, they didn´t see a hint of it. To that Loreley herself replied that it was easy to hide because showing a fake face and hiding things was one of the first things she learned. After some thinking they agreed to let Loreley be and idol only under the condition that she finishes her studies and leads their family business aswell in the future. Loreley euphoric to hear this and for the first time, her parents gave her a genuine hug. She was infinitely grateful for this. the next they both went to the auditions only to completely blow away the auditioners. That night the news broadcasted far and wide that Cephaloburg has finally found their idol duo, Monsoon Galaxy. Personalities Stella Eventhough they are identical twins, Stella and Luna are actually very different from eachother. Where her sister gained more interest in socializing and her looks during her childhood, Stella gained more of an interest in music and in expanding her mind. She focused therefore more on her education and expressing herself without pretending to besomeone she isn´t. She highly values honesty when it comes to feelings and opinions and hates fake people. That got her in trouble at school very often with the popular children who were very often fake, as she likes to speak out her mind without being asked. She would come off as rude to those who don´t look closer. Despite this she remains a beacon of confidence and energy. She wasn´t popular with most other children except the out casted, the bullied and the sad ones, because she couldn´t bare seeing others suffer and would try her best to cheer them up by playing a tune on her electrical guitar, which she almost always has strapped to her back, for them and simply talking and spending time with them. Stella has a big fascination of space and all its wonders, that's why many things on her are star themed like her electrical guitar Fallen Orion. Besides playing music, she enjoys watching cartoons, anime and movie, playing games, cosplaying, collecting plushes and going for walks. She also has somewhat of a hand for tinkering and technology as she build her own guitar amplifier and computer out of scraps. As a young octoling she also loves to partake in turf wars which she is pretty good at. There she is particularly proficient with blasters, she likes the loud boom sound they make. She is a huge fan of the bands and idols from Inkopolis and looks upto them as role models especially Off the Hook, since Pearl is the closest to her in nature, but Marina is even closer to her in her situation, a nobody octoling trying to make a name for herself in the music industry and managed to succeed. She would love to meet her idols one day, but Inkopolis is far away and it would be unlikely they'd ever visit Cephaloburg. When her sister went missing her mood drastically changed. She was quieter nad more to herself than usually. Sometimes she would just break out in tears. Luna and Stella couldn´t be more different, yet they still loved eachother very much. only after attending Loreley´s opera performance did she feel any better. Loreley helped her better deal with the disappearance of Luna, eventhough it never fully went away. Now in the present she spends alot of time with Loreley as they are best friends, but also has mostly the same interests as before. In recent years she developed a sweet tooth thanks to Loreleyconstantly gifting her some expensive candy and chocolates. In response to balancing out the extra calories she goes jogging with Loreley either at the beach, in the city at the various gardens and parks or in the forests around the Von Schippgraaf Mansion. Loreley As a member of a noble and rich family Loreley is very formal and well-mannered. Since her early childhood she is always kind, gentle, polite, respectful, friendly and caring towards everyone even strangers, because she thinks it is the right way to treat others and because she hopes others would start to genuinely care and like her back as she didn´t feel to get that from her own parents. She rarely saw her parents, most often only on parties or when the had a discussion with her about her future and her education. Her parents and home teachers were very strict with her and didn´t tolerate slacking off or whining. She had to follow orders without complaints or she would get punished. With all the home schooling she had little free time, which she usually spent with drawing, reading books, browsing the webs, playing games and walking in the gardens in the mansion and the forests around the mansion and also singing, dancing and playing piano, as she quite enjoys these things in contrast to the other things she had to learn. Loreley wasn´t allowed to express her true feelings outside of her room where no one could see her. She always had to pretend to be happily and smile, as others would think bad of her parents that their daughter wasn´t happy. All this eventually led into Loreley developing depression as she felt as living a life not of her chosing and that no one actually cared for her. These feelings got worse as she had no other choice than to bottle them up which after some time resulted in her developing a self-harming behaviour. When she got frustrated she would hit herself, when she got angry she would ram her fists into the wall until they were bruised. Only after joining the Theatre and Opera Club did her mood get better, but not entirely. After befriending Stella she started to feel much better as she found a true and genuine friend who cared for her. In return she tried to pay her back with expensive gifts which Stella didn´t decline since her friend insisted on her taking them. Nowadays she spends most of her mor abundant free time with the same activities as before but also watches movies and cartoons, goes shopping and eating in the city and goes walking at he beach often accompanied by Stella. She also does turf wars more often than before, where she uses brushes the most. However she holds and uses brushes like foils in fencing and rather stabs the brush forward than swinging it, which she does when covering turf or dealing with multiple enemies. She can be quite scary in battle. Nevertheless after a fight she always apologizes to anyone she splatted during the fight and buys them a drink or food or even new gear and spends time with them as an apology. Loreley loves hanging out with friends and fans. Songs Splatfests There are non scheduled yet Gallery MonsoonGalaxy Zeichnung 01 by SpaceWaterfall.png|Stella and Loreley, by SpaceWaterfall Trivia *Stella´s design is based on a british punk rocker and Loreleys on a german opera diva. *Loreley was supposed to be a giant squid, which was changed into colossal squid. *Cephaloburg is slightly based on SpaceWaterfall´s home town. *Each of their songs always has an electrical guitar and a concert piano. These instruments are played by the two idols themselves, Stella plays the guitar and Loreley the piano. This makes the one of the few Splatoon idols who provide more than just the vocals to their songs like Marina from Off the Hook with her mixing table. *Mr. Grizz´ bear statue in the Cephaloburg branch of Grizzco Industries wears a traditional, bavarian feathered cap. Category:Octoling Category:Inkling Category:Female